


Date Night

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants to go out.  Steve doesn't.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Random letter d is date.

“Date night?” Steve looked at Tony like he’d lost his mind. “I live here and do everything with you. Do we need to go on dates?” 

They were in the kitchen and Tony was making a sandwich. 

“Well, we can get out now and then, you know.”

“What is out there that we don’t have here?”

“Out there is out there.” 

Steve was surprisingly a homebody. He was content to work out, read the papers, do infernal paperwork and stay home with takeout and the television. Tony was used to being out in the public eye and was used to galas and big functions. He liked fine restaurants, enjoyed the occasional nightclub and was accustomed to those things. 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to let the world know that we are a ‘thing’. Or maybe I’m not sure the world is ready for that yet,” Steve said. 

“I think as long you don’t snog me in the middle of the street, no one will even notice. We are two single guys and we work together,” Tony said. 

“Not going to shut up about it either, are you?” 

“Of course not. I want to go out and get drunk and be an ass and I want my best … hmm, boy? You’re a little old to call boy. Best man sounds like we’re going to a wedding. Pal sounds nerdy. Fuckbuddy is a little much. Just Cap maybe.” 

“You talk too much,” Steve crossed the kitchen and kissed Tony, the only way he knew for certain that he could make him stop talking. 

They never got out of the kitchen.


End file.
